Ghost
by Kurai Kiryu
Summary: .::Presente de aniversário para a Fer-chan!::. "Ela já não estava mais ali, não de verdade, talvez tudo não passasse de uma alucinação, como poderia saber? A explicação mais razoável é a de que fora condenado a voltar sempre a aquele momento."


**Naruto não me pertence.**

**Essa fic é de presente para você Fer-chan, vinda direto das trevas. **

**Espero que goste.

* * *

**

"He is worn out from marching  
And he's forgotten for what he's searching  
Yet he keeps up the stride  
God knows that he won't arrive"

Blue Foundation - Ghost

Ele empurrou o metal frio sentindo a hera que cobria a estrutura de ferro retorcido em figuras florais se quebrar entre seus dedos. E com alguma resistência, porta abriu com um rangido lento, agudo e longo, muito semelhante a um grito feminino.

Sacudiu a mão para se livrar dos pedaços do vegetal e limpou o resto de terra e da substância viscosa da planta no jeans escuro que usava.

Assim que se viu dentro do jardim sentiu o manto pesado de glicínias crescidas demais caírem sobre seus ombros, envolvendo seu corpo num abraço sufocante. Caminhou um pouco tonto para se livrar da planta que por um instante parecia o agarrar.

E deu mais alguns passos lentos, mais precisos que os anteriores. Suas botas batiam pesadamente contra as pedras que protegiam o gramado crescido demais e coberto por folhas secas, denunciando que o jardim há muito tempo já não recebia cuidados de que necessitava.

Um passo de cada vez.

O vento começou a soprar frio como o gelo, arranhando a pele sensível de seu rosto, balançando o portão já meio enferrujado.

Ele foi forçado a estreitar os olhos para protegê-los dos pedaços de folhas secas que voavam caoticamente, algumas delas prendendo em seus cabelos loiros e tocando sua face como unhas e dedos incorpóreos. Natureza morta de toque frágil, delicado e tão cálido quanto o dela costumava ser.

Seu coração doía tanto! Suas pernas pareciam feitas de chumbo. O ar que circulava no jardim lúgubre era carregado de terror, dor e desespero, o envolvia de modo sufocante, insuportável. Como se pintasse o mundo inteiro de cinza, tirando com sua cor, também todo seu significado.

Mais um passo.

Um raio iluminou a noite e refletiu nas vidraças sujas, atravessando com sua luz fria as cortinas de renda por trás destas. Aquilo lhe deu a impressão de que a casa olhava para ele.

Naruto sentiu um aperto no estômago quando o trovão ecoou espantando alguns morcegos que se escondiam em baixo do telhado da varanda da casa antes tão primorosamente cuidada, agora caída em total abandono.

Aquilo o perturbava. Não parecia certo. Não _era_ certo.

Um passo de cada vez.

A chuva caiu pesada e severa.

Seu corpo estremeceu ao entrar em contato com a água gelada, mas ele somente levantou a gola do casaco de couro e continuou seu caminho lento até a varanda da casa.

Suas pernas tremiam.

Por quê?

Não saberia dizer. Não mesmo.

Não era a primeira vez que era levado ao lugar que um dia fora seu lar, e ele sabia que não seria a última.

Quando finalmente chegou até a portinhola de entrada para a varanda, com as mãos afastou as roseiras que tinham crescido selvagemente tomando conta dos degraus de madeira branca fazendo com que os espinhos da planta entrassem na carne de suas mãos o ferindo, as gotas do sangue tão vermelho quanto à flor que o machucara, tingiram o assoalho sujo da entrada.

A porta da casa estava escancarada e batia contra o portal, animada sinistramente pela ventania. Os sininhos de vento que enfeitavam entrada, com suas notas agudas, se juntavam a estranha orquestra noturna.

Ele ergueu a mão machucada e tocou a madeira branca, a marcando-a com seu sangue e a porta parou de se mover.

Seu corpo congelou. O coração batia com tanta força que chegava a doer.

Sentiu algo passar perto de si e o susto foi tão grande que no mesmo instante largou a porta que bateu com um estampido.

Achou-se idiota, mas a sensação causada pelo susto aliado ao medo não passou só porque foi causada por um morcego retardatário que acabara de se desprender do teto e passara voando rente a sua cabeça, tão baixo que ele teve que se curvar para desviar da colisão.

Ainda se sentia arrepiado pelo susto, seus cabelos molhados haviam colado em seu rosto e uma gota de chuva escorreu por seu queixo e pingou na gola da camisa que usava por baixo da jaqueta.

Esfregou os braços com força por cima da jaqueta para espantar um frio que já não sentia.

Voltou a abrir a porta vagarosamente e quando esta finalmente estava totalmente aberta outro raio rasgou os céus e iluminou o interior da casa.

Algumas folhas haviam invadido o hall, sujando a madeira opaca do assoalho, mas que no passado costumava ser lustrosa e imaculadamente limpa.

Ele arfou, e observou a respiração se condensar a sua frente.

Tocando a parede com a mão esquerda, como se apoiasse e sujando o papel de parede clara com seu sangue, ele adentrou no hall, caminhando tão vagarosamente quanto havia feito no jardim até chegar à sala.

Sempre um passo de cada vez...

Os lençóis brancos que cobriam os móveis, já estavam cobertos por uma camada de poeira e se balançavam com a força do vento assim como as cortinas de renda nas janelas.

Havia teias de aranha nos quatro cantos da sala e no lustre de cristal.

Antes ele podia sentir o cheiro dela vindo de todos os lugares, a voz doce que ela tinha ecoando pela casa, mas agora só restara o cheiro acre das flores mortas, abandonadas nos vasos de porcelana e o único som audível era o do vento e da chuva lá fora.

Ele costumava poder sentir o calor dela tomar conta de todo lugar, a presença constante dela pulsando como a vida que ela exalava como perfume permear as paredes e o envolver quando ele se via dentro de casa, mas agora até as paredes daquela casa eram frias, como se também tivessem morrido e só se sentia envolvido pelo nada, somente a morte habitava aquele lugar.

Ainda apoiado na parede ele trincou os dentes numa expressão de dor ao ver a luz de um dos raios que a tempestade produzira refletir no vidro do porta-retratos pousado na mesinha ao lado do sofá, onde se ele fechasse os olhos, ainda poderia vê-la deitada, esperando por ele.

No porta-retrato de cerâmica enfeitado com uma espessa teia de aranha, podia-se ver o rosto dela, as bochechas coradas coma vida que ela não possuía mais.

Fechou os olhos com força.

Seu coração apertou dolorosamente, ou se rasgou, ele não teve muita certeza.

Sentiu uma dor lancinante na cabeça ao ter a mente invadida pela lembrança do túmulo onde ela agora descansava. O corpo que um dia ele tocara tão intimamente, agora nada mais do que carne pútrida, sendo devorado pela terra.

O nome dela escrito em dourado na lápide caiada, rodeada por roseiras e pétalas lilases de suas adoradas glicínias.

Hyuuga Hinata.

E qualquer frase idiota em baixo que não significava nada, mas afinal o que realmente significa alguma coisa?

O nada ecoou em seu cérebro torturado.

E doeu.

A atmosfera úmida pela tempestade se tornou mais fria, ele poderia jurar ter visto o vidro do porta-retratos congelar. Ele respirava com dificuldade, sentia-se sufocado mais e mais. E Deus, como ele queria morrer!

Sentiu um toque gelado e conhecido no pescoço. Ele sufocou um soluço, doeu mais, mas era bom.

O toque passou por sua nuca e subiu para seu rosto. Acariciando-o ali, ele podia sentir a pele suave dos dedos dela que já não podiam limpar as lágrimas que marcavam o rosto dele, seu toque as atravessava, pois o que está morto não pode realmente tocar o que vive.

Olhos brancos e tristes o encararam na penumbra, os lábios azuis tocaram os seus, a língua gelada, morta, invadiu sua boca, ele abraçou aquele corpo rijo, irreal, frio, enrolando as mãos nos cabelos negros, inalando o perfume de flores mortas.

Era bom e era ruim.

Doía e não doía.

Ela já não estava mais ali, não de verdade, talvez tudo não passasse de uma alucinação, como poderia saber? A explicação mais razoável é a de que fora condenado a voltar sempre a aquele momento.

Subir a alameda das glicínias, entrar na casa onde vivera com Hinata e sentir a presença fantasmagórica da mulher que amou, que ainda amava e um dia fizera sua vida feliz, e agora, morta, torturava sua alma, mas sem nunca o levar com ela.

**

* * *

N/A: Não ficou nem perto do que eu queria para um presente a você Fer-chan... Me desculpe. .**

**Espero que você tenha gostado pelo menos um pouquinho e feliz aniversário! Muito NaruHina e SasuSaku pra você!**

**E para todo mundo que leu e gostou e também para quem não gostou, que tal um review? Não engorda e faz bem pro coração!**

**Kisu no Kokoro **


End file.
